ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
E-10: Horizons
E-10: Horizons is a brand new series created by Ethan. A sneak peek of the first two episodes was released on June 29th, 2018. The series premiered on October 12th continuing onward with the third episode. It is the second E-10 series to be released on BTFF. Fans If you are a fan of E-10, put your signature below. (~~~~) *Horizons Hype shall begin! Glad to be on board, EB! (Lt. Omni (Wall - Blog - ) 21:03, May 29, 2018 (UTC)) *'UltiEpic!' (Wall - Blog - ) 00:46, May 30, 2018 (UTC) *'GamerZone '''12:30 PM TUE 24 December 2019 Plot Summary A few months after Ethan finds the watch, he has moved to a town up by the mountains in Northern California where he attends Horizon Arts & Culture to become part of the next generation to create cartoons. There he meets Terence, Hannibal, Alice and Nikki, together the five attend the same art school in hopes of pursuing their dreams. While studying, Ethan uses the watch to either fight crime or to find solutions for his day to day life problems. Whether he uses them to save the day or just to write an essay, he’ll get the job done with whoever he chooses in his arsenal! The series, unlike the previous E-10, will focus entirely on character development, and story-telling to make each episode more unique than the other. However, the series will continue to follow its different story arcs to later develop into a bigger event. Each season will fall into two sets of semesters, one being 10 episodes in the Fall, and the other being Spring. Characters 'Heroes' 'Main Characters' *Ethan Wellington *Terence Ramon *Hannibal Lincoln *Alice Lucinda *Nikki Beecher *Maria Shamira 'Secondary Characters' *Lieutenant Steel *Professor Meechum *Dexter Ottoman *Helminthes *Colonel Rozum *The Agent *Tevin & Melvin *Bill & Ted *Deputive Reiny '''Hannibal's Friends & Family' * "Granny" Judith Lincoln * Naomi Lincoln * Steven * Isaac * Hugh * Drew * Bryce Alice's Friends * Cassie * Alexia * May * Hypnotick 'Aliens' *[[Heatblast (Horizons)|'Heatblast']] *[[Wildmutt (Horizons)|'Wildmutt']] *[[Diamondhead (Horizons)|'Diamondhead']] *[[XLR8 (Horizons)|'XLR8']] *[[Ghoulseye|'Ghoulseye']] *[[Four Arms (Horizons)|'Four Arms']] *[[AmpFibian (Horizons)|'AmpFibian']] *[[Lodestar (Horizons)|'Lodestar']] *[[Goop (Horizons)|'Goop']] *[[Echo Echo (Horizons)|'Echo Echo']] *[[Zerox (Horizons)|'Zerox']] Omni-Splicers *[[Omni-Splicer Heatblast|'Heatblast']] *[[Omni-Splicer Wildmutt|'Wildmutt']] *[[Omni-Splicer Diamondhead|'Diamondhead']] *[[Omni-Splicer XLR8|'XLR8']] *[[Omni-Splicer Ghoulseye|'Ghoulseye']] *[[Omni-Splicer Four Arms|'Four Arms']] *[[Omni-Splicer AmpFibian|'AmpFibian']] *[[Omni-Splicer Lodestar|'Lodestar']] *[[Omni-Splicer Goop|'Goop']] *[[Omni-Splicer Zerox|'Zerox']] 'Villains' *Hex *The Teotls **Tlaloc **Huitzilo **Tezca *Gi-Kwan **Jonathan **Oshin **Tobias **Clark **Alex *Robots of Dimension 12 *Ernesto Andromeda **Firearm **Process **Waverider **Takuma *Zombozo **Thumbskull **Frightwig **Acidbreath *Tattooed Man *Fistrick **Corvo **Hoodlum **Thugg *Gary Stewart *Kraab *Nidarian / The Tideslayer *Jonah Melville *Epoch *Charmcaster *Punchinello *Vulkanus *Lord Decibel **Bass **Treble *SixSix *Parasyte *Professor Crisper Episodes Each season will be 20 episodes, into sets of 2 semesters, but will not change overall theme or the story arcs themselves. 4 Seasons and 80 episodes have already been planned out with most of the series mapped out. To see the list of episodes for the series, you can click here. Nominations *On September 10th at the 2018 Omniverse Awards, E-10: Horizons won two awards after only having the two-part series premiere released. **Ethan Wellington won as best Most Relatable Fanon Hero. **Alice Lucinda won as Best Fanon Recurring Character. *In April 2019, Ghoulseye was voted as Featured Alien of the Month. *On August 19th, at the 2019 Omniverse Awards, E-10: Horizons won multiple awards. **Ethan Wellington won nominated as best Most Relatable Fanon Hero. **Alice Lucinda won nominated as Best Fanon Recurring Character. **Ghoulseye won Best Fanon Omnitrix Alien **Omni-Splicer Heatblast won Best Fanon Omnitrix Alien Redesign **Spirited Away won Best Fanon Episode *E-10: Horizons was the Featured Series of September 2019. Trivia *This is the second E-10 series to debut on Ben 10 FanFiction, along with it being a proper reboot. *This series is not to be confused with the 2017 Reboot, this is a separate Reboot on its own. *The series, now with new writers, has slightly shifted it's writing style. *This series can now be read on Wattpad, with new episodes releasing on the following day. *Despite this series being a TV-14 series, it will tackle different themes through the course of the series. *This series had begun production in late 2017, after deciding to do something different with E-10. *When in production: **Users Ebomnitrix and Alanomaly discussed about creating a set of 10 using 5 aliens from the original series, and 5 from later series. **Ebomnitrix decided to make this series center on just one plot telling multiple stories, to follow the trend of modern series. **Ebomnitrix decided to use new influences from different anime to be set into this series, as he did with E-10 Enhanced. Specifically being: ***FLCL ***Neon Genesis Evangelion ***Karakai Jouzu No Takagi-san ***Your Lie in April ***Sword Art Online ***My Hero Academia ***Dragon Ball Super ***Steins;Gate ***SNAFU / Oregairu ***Young Justice: Outsiders ***Black Clover **Nanomech was originally set to be in the 10 but it was later decided to be something else instead. **Ebomnitrix decided to center a series around the most difficult time in someone's life, being 18-25 for multiple reasons. ***Because most series (in general) do not focus around that age group. ***Because he wanted to prove college was not just about paying for debt, or going out to frat parties, sororities or to drink. Category:Series Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Genre: Comedy-Drama Category:Featured Series